Let's Go to the Stream
''Let's Go to the Stream ''is a custom Barney home video, released on March 5, 2013 (the same day as Play with Barney). Plot Barney and his friends have fun playing in the park. Just then, Barney's friend Mrs. Feist takes everybody to the stream for a picnic, complete with submarine sandwiches and Sega Game Gears. After they eat all of the sandwiches, The Winkster steals all of their sandwiches. When Bowser hears this, he decides to take over the world, while Barney and his friends record trains right there. It was great. Afterwards, Barney's friend John finds Puppet Master of laser disc, buried in the dirt. He doesn't stop bragging about this, and this makes everyone very upset, especially Mrs. Feist, who decides not to go through with her plans of asking him on a date. (Don't worry - She does indeed find love, with a handsome young artist named Christian, who wins her heart with promises of roller coasters and ecstasy. HOW ROMANTIC IS THAT?!) Then they all decided to play baseball, but things turned south because couldn't decide who's the pitcher and who's the catcher. Finally, everybody stops talking about the stream itself, and instead begin to say the same annoying things again and again, and therefore learn about echos. All in all, it was a poorly spent evening. Donate $1000 to my Kick starter page, and get any two SuperGodzilla12 videos burnt onto a DVD! What a bargain! Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *John *Shane *Sam Gypsy *Mrs. Fiest *The Winkster *Bowser *Stacy *Superman *Trains *It's gonna be great. *Christian "Ian Brandon" Something *Drew (Only in the Special Secret 25th Anniversary Edition) *Mitch (Only in the Special Secret 25th Anniversary Edition) *Jeffrey (was in the video this whole time but was ignored) *That one viewer who isn't any of us Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day #Let's Go #Over in the Meadow #The Winkster Song #I Love Recording Trains, It's So Great! #You Needed Me #Superman Theme Song #Silly Sounds #The "Why Am I Reading This Shit?" Song #I Sort of Like You Trivia *John has Puppet Master on laser disc. *First appearance of John! *First appearance of Shane! *First appearance of Sam Gypsy! *First appearance of Mrs. Feist! *First appearance of Christian! *First appearance of the grass! *First appearance of the water! *First appearance of product placement! *Shane is revealed to be bisexual after "You Needed Me." *Shane is revealed to be heterosexual after "Silly Sounds." *Shane is revealed to be homosexual after "I Sort of Like You." *Shane is revealed to be a toaster after the end credits. *John has his 1996 voice and 2001 costume. *Sam Gypsy bought a Bible today. *The moon does not produce it's own light. *I hate Freezes. *When Mrs. Feist asks Christian to sign her rack, she uses her 2007 blue Sharpie. *Why did you read this shit? *Who the fuck are the kids from Season 9? *Have a nice day. *Mitch does not like Wreck-it-Ralph.